elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maven Black-Briar
Maven Black-Briar is a Nord in and the matron of the Black-Briars. Background According to Mjoll the Lioness, Maven has strong ties with the Thalmor, the Dark Brotherhood, and the Thieves Guild, making her the most influential person in Riften. Maven states when asked about her influence that she has Jarl Laila Law-Giver in her pocket, as well as the Riften Guard. She is able to influence any situation with septims or the fear that her allies will retaliate. Routine Before becoming Jarl, she can be found in various places about Riften, but not limited to the Riften marketplace, the Black-Briar Meadery, the Bee and Barb, and the Black-Briar Manor. Family She is the mother of Hemming, Ingun, and Sibbi. Maul is her right hand man and enforces her will in the city. He tells the Dragonborn not to stir up trouble with the Black-Briars. He is extremely subservient to Maven and will do whatever she asks of him without question. Conflicting relations There is conflicting information about her relationship with the rest of her family. Mjoll refers to Hemming, Ingun, and Sibbi as Maven's children. Maven even has a conversation with Ingun where they refer to each other as mother and daughter. But, Hemming says that Ingun and Sibbi are his children. In the Skyrim files, Maven's relationship with Ingun and Sibbi is listed as grandparent/grandchild, and Hemming's relationship with Ingun and Sibbi is listed as parent/child, whereas Ingun and Sibbi are listed as siblings to each other. Maven may be the mother of Ingun and Sibbi and their grandmother. Interactions Civil War Maven becomes Jarl if the Imperial Legion gains control of Riften. She will appoint Hemming as her steward and Maul as her housecarl. If the Dragonborn sided with the Stormcloaks and gave Riften to the Empire in Season Unending, then retakes it for the Stormcloaks later, Maven, Hemming and Maul will not be exiled; they will resume their daily routine. This is likely due to Maven's level of influence in Riften, and because several quests in the Thieves Guild storyline make it necessary for her to be in Riften. Imprisoning her son In Anuriel's chambers, a note from Maven reveals that she had her son Sibbi imprisoned for unknown reasons, writing that it is in his best interest to be kept under lock and key. The Dragonborn discovers that he was arrested for "airing out his family's dirty laundry." Specifically, he killed his ex-fiancee's brother after he was confronted about his affairs with other women. Quotes *''"I presume you're bothering me for a good reason."'' *''"What in the name of Oblivion do you want?"'' *''"Out of my way!"'' *''"I don't have time for idle chit-chat. What is it?"'' *''"I believe we're done."'' *''"Good, more kindling for my hearth."'' (After giving her a Book of Mara) *''"The Throne suits me, don't you think?" (After becoming Jarl) *"''My title is just a formality. I've always been in charge around here." (After becoming Jarl.) Trivia *Maven wrote several notes that can be found scattered throughout Riften. These are the Notice of Cost Increase, Sibbi Black-Briar (Book), To The Brotherhood, and Note from Maven, showing the various connections and power she has there. *Maven is marked as "essential" and thus cannot be killed. If attacked, she may use Sparks, indicating she is capable of casting spells. *Maven can be found mingling with the crowd in the party during Diplomatic Immunity. If she has been talked to previously and the Dragonborn speaks with her during the party, she will say to stop talking to her unless they want her to blow their cover. Continuing to speak with her, however, will not cause any ill effects or alert the guards in any manner. *If she hasn't been met yet, she will also say that she doesn't know the Dragonborn and will still say to stop talking to her unless they want her to blow their cover. *The word "maven" means expert or connoisseur. *If the Dragonborn is a member of the Thieves Guild, attacking her or any other member of the Black-Briar family can trigger the quest Reparations. *Downstairs in the Black-Briar Manor, there is a (master) locked door. If its lock is picked, (or Maven's Personal Key, pickpocketed from her is used) the Dragonborn will find a skeleton, a human heart, human flesh, and a note To The Brotherhood, indicating she has performed the Black Sacrament. *Unlike other Jarls, Maven is not exiled to the Blue Palace if Riften is given to the Imperials in Season Unending and then retaken for the Stormcloaks. Quests *Dampened Spirits *Quill of Gemination *Promises to Keep Bugs * If she becomes Jarl because the Dragonborn gave Riften to the Imperial Legion during the negotiation, but then Riften is taken back by siding with the Stormcloaks, she will no longer be Jarl, but her name will still show as 'Jarl Maven Black-Briar'. *In some circumstances, Maven will attack guards and get into endless confrontations, as she cannot die if attacked. Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit Appearances * References de:Maven Schwarz-Dorn ru:Мавен Черный Вереск Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters